Páistí ó Inné
by al-dena
Summary: Te voy a contar una antigua historia esta noche, la verdad de lo que sucedió en estos mismos lugares que pueblan tu ilusión y donde pasas tus días jugando. De personas muertas cuyos huesos ya no son más que polvo perdido en el viento. De amistades épicas, amores que transformaron corazones y dieron luz en las más profundas tinieblas, de grandes sacrificios ... (UA)


_Sherlock pertenece a sus dueños legales, en este caso a la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss y compañía. Y desde luego al incomparable Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Yo simplemente estoy jugando con una idea loca en mi cabeza y ponerla por escrito para susto de quién la lea._

_Es un UA que ha ido naciendo en mis ratos de insomnio y está ambientado en un universo fantástico. Probablemente en el futuro haya relaciones M/M, así que pido disculpas de antemano si alguna persona se siente incómoda por ella y su desarrollo, así cómo si en algún momento me alejo demasiado de las personalidades de los personajes. En todo caso, para críticas, tomatazos y alguna colleja (con cariño, espero) estoy a vuestra entera disposición._

_También me gustaría disculparme por que en estos momentos las actualizaciones en esta historia van a ser muy lentas, ya que en un mes me toca examen de oposición y aunque pretendo seguir escribiendo para evadirme de pensar en encerronas y tribunales, quiero centrarme en acabar las historias que tengo colgando, que aunque no he publicado he ido avanzando en ellas. Perdón, en todo caso, a los que estéis siguiendo mis otras historias y leyendo, espero en unos días actualizarlas._

_Y ya paro de cotorrear. Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer._

* * *

(...)

**_Prólogo_**

Ven, pequeño mío a mi lado. Vamos a sentarnos más cerca del fuego del hogar para sentir su calor en nuestros cuerpos ateridos. La noche ya ha llegado hasta nuestro umbral y el viento que viene de las montañas, es demasiado frío para mis viejos huesos en estos días menguantes propios de la estación que anuncia el invierno. Mi niño, necesito el calor de las llamas para sentirme viva de nuevo, quién pudiese disfrutar cómo tú de las bondades de la niñez.

Hoy has vuelto a jugar entre las ruinas que cubren el valle del delta, por las que guardan su entrada, desde el mar abriéndose paso hacía tierra firme, como el esqueleto de un animal marino que ha venido a morir a tierra firme. A veces pienso que las sientes cercanas y hasta acogedoras en la majestuosidad y belleza imperecedera que conservan sus muros caídos y cubiertos de vegetación. Su grandeza muerta te impresiona hasta estremecerte el alma mientras juegas a su sombra. Incluso en la inocencia de la infancia reconoces la naturaleza extraña de quienes las construyeron y habitaron, sientes temor en tu corazón ante lo que escapa de tu conocimiento. Te he visto, cuando ya estabas cansado de correr y descubrir cosas nuevas entre los despojos del pasado, ir hasta el viejo puerto que se abre al mar y descansar a los pies de los dos túmulos que guardan su paso. No he necesitado oír en voz alta las preguntas que cruzaban tu mente inquisitiva para saber que deseas conocer con tu curiosidad infantil que todos hemos tenido en nuestra niñez, las que desde que tienes memoria te intrigan al contemplar su visión cada: ¿quién yace enterrados en ellos? ¿Por qué la Foresta del Norte permanece virgen y vacía, sin qué nadie se atreva a pisarla?, ¿Por qué las naves nunca llevan velas blancas salvo las noches de equinoccio y cuándo muere uno de sus navegantes? ¿Quiénes habitaban en las ruinas majestuosas de la ciudad del valle? Te he visto también maravillado observar los restos de las estatuas que permanecen en el delta del río, fijando tus ojos curiosos en los rasgos de sus rostros, sus extrañas vestiduras, tratando de sondear sus secretos. Son demasiadas preguntas para una mente tan pequeña, demasiado curiosa para tu corta edad, pero que la pueblan y se llenan de fantasías para darles respuestas. A veces la realidad, mi niño, aún es más extraordinaria que la imaginación que trata de conformarla.

Te voy a contar una antigua historia esta noche, la verdad de lo que sucedió en estos mismos lugares que pueblan tu ilusión y donde pasas tus días jugando. De personas muertas cuyos huesos ya no son más que polvo perdido en el viento. De amistades épicas, amores que transformaron corazones y dieron luz en las más profundas tinieblas, de grandes sacrificios y gestas imperecederas, del dolor de la pérdida y de sacrificios más allá de cualquier deber o sentimiento. Ven, mi pequeño, te narraré una vieja leyenda en esta tarde otoñal que nos envuelve, mientras muere en una noche profunda...

* * *

No somos los primeros que habitaron estas tierras que aclamamos como nuestras ahora. Éramos demasiado jóvenes cuando llegamos a ellas, arrastrados por la guerra y la desgracia que se habían abatido sobre nuestro hogar ancestral, perdido ya en las brumas del tiempo y la destrucción. Partimos de esas lejanas tierras que vivían sus últimos estertores antes de llegar a ver su fin, viajeros errantes en busca de un destino mejor. Nuestros antepasados huyeron a través de estrechos pasos de montañas gigantescas, desiertos de arenas mortales y hielos eternos y se maravillaron con lo que encontraron en estos territorios nuevos que se abrían ante ellos en una visión idílica, era como encontrar el paraíso en el mundo terrenal, una fuente ansiada por el sediento.

Sin embargo, a pesar del brillo del oropel brillante, de las riquezas materiales e intelectuales que les empequeñecían en medio de su barbarismo, lo que estaban viendo en realidad eran los últimos estertores de una civilización gloriosa que había logrado conquistado todo lo que el horizonte podía abarcar, llenándolo de maravillas que no podían concebir entonces como ciertas, y aún ahora escapan a nuestro conocimiento en su mayor parte. Es triste decir, mi niño, que nosotros a pesar de los milenios transcurridos, a pesar de nuestro propio crecimiento intelectual y material, de la nueva ciencia que hemos desarrollado, de todo nuestro saber, nunca hemos sido capaces de llegar a una mínima parte de su poder y creaciones.

Nos observaron llegar a sus dominios, como tú podrías ver la migración de los animales en el otoño y la primavera, una mezcla de asombro y compasión ante nuestro evidente calvario. Tal vez, porque en esos momentos, su especie languidecía y hablaban del Retorno a su verdadero hogar, permitieron nuestra estancia en las que fueron sus posesiones durante milenios. A pesar que nunca hablaron de lo que les llevó a habitar estas regiones, algunos de los nuestros, más sabios y que observaban las palabras ocultas en sus declaraciones y los silencios en ellas, creyeron que algo les había expulsado de su antiguo hogar, como nosotros fueron convertidos en nómadas en busca de un nuevo lugar que llamar suyo y por eso mostraron compasión ante nuestra miseria. Nunca dijeron que fuese cierto, ellos tan apegados a sus silencios, pero yo me inclinó ante esa explicación, ya que eso explicaría porque se apiadaron de nuestro pueblo, dejándonos vivir bajo su sombra.

Mientras nosotros crecíamos y nos multiplicamos en número, aprendíamos nuevas artes, pasando de ser nómadas y bárbaros, a agricultores, mercaderes, artesanos. E íbamos construyendo nuevas ciudades propias a las sombras de las suyas, que morían mientras ellos partían en sus naves de velas blancas, con las brumas siempre del amanecer rumbo a un destino incierto. A pesar de su benevolencia, mezclada con la complacencia que se da a unos niños revoltosos, creo nunca logramos verlos como algo más que extraños seres de otro mundo, sombras que nunca podíamos penetrar, incluso aquellos que compartieron su mismo tiempo, y esa marcha adquiría un sentimiento aún más de irrealidad para nuestra gente.

No te rías pequeño trasgo travieso. No es que fuesen hombres verdes o estuvieran cubiertos de escamas como si fueran lagartos. Su aspecto, lo puedes ver en las estatuas rotas del camino principal del valle, era como el nuestro, tal que decían que eran sus ojos lo único que les diferenciaban, la gran profundidad de ellos, insoldables al escrutinio, reflejo de una edad inmortal, dicen los viejos escritos que era una sensación de tristeza y melancolía lo que transmitían. Tenían así los mismos tonos de piel, de ojos, de pelo que nos diferencian y dan personalidad cada uno de nosotros. Eran altos, delgados, bajos, gordos, con mejor o peor carácter, con las mismas virtudes y los mismos defectos que nos conforman como personas. Si no sabías cuál era su herencia de sangre podrían pasar por uno de nuestra propia raza. Pero no lo eran, había algo en su naturaleza, que les alejaba de nosotros. Decían que nuestros corazones saltaban de gozo, aún en medio del temor que su presencia podría hacer nacer en ellos si lo deseaban así, amándoles y venerándoles. Cuentan que a pesar de ser generosos, cordiales en su extraña manera a la hora de relacionarse con nuestros antepasados, había una lejanía en ellos, una frialdad, una oscuridad, que afirmaba que nunca nos llegarían a amar como nosotros los amamos a ellos.

No dejaron sólo ruinas y los secretos de su esplendor a su marcha lenta pero definitiva, si no, también el misterio de lo que había propiciado su propia caída, de por qué languidecían cuando nuestros dos pueblos unieron su destino. Poco o nada nuestros antepasados lograron averiguar sobre la causa que había hecho que muchas de sus ciudades lucieran destruidas y deshabitadas, como fueron descubriendo tras la primera visión extasiada que habían obtenido de ellas. Solo pequeños retazos de información sobre que ellos también habían sufrido los estragos de una guerra civil que les había llevado a la casi extinción de su raza. Algunos de nuestros mayores vieron lo que parecía ser el eco de los que les había expulsado de su Hogar ancestral. Poco más supieron, las causas, los vencedores y vencidos, fueron datos con los que nunca contaron para lograr saber a ciencia cierta la historia que se escondía tras la melancolía y las sonrisas tristes de un pueblo grande que languidecía. Ellos, los Páistí ó Inné, como se llamaban a sí mismos en su propia lengua, que en la nuestra se traduce como los Hijos del Ayer, o simplemente la Casa de Lein, siempre callaron ante la curiosidad y preguntas de nuestros antepasados.

Nuestros dos pueblos llevaban unos pocos cientos de años conviviendo en paz cuando su Gran Señor, el mór Tiarna, llamó a nuestro rey en esos días y al Sumo Sacerdote, a estos mismos lugares para reunirse una última vez con ellos, ya que los últimos de su raza partían ya de estas tierras para nunca volver a ella y deseaba despedirse de su pueblo amigo.

Dicen que las innumerables naves lucían hermosas, con todas sus velas blancas y los estandartes azules desplegados, hondeando al viento en el puerto ese día, mientras los rayos del sol del anochecer les despedían con melancolía, como si el mismo astro añorase ya su presencia. La comitiva de nuestro pueblo observaba su visión muda de asombro y a la vez llena de pena por la marcha de los que habían sido los benefactores y salvadores de su gente en su momento de mayor necesidad, sin pedir nunca nada a cambio.

Dicen los relatos que el mór Tiarna, quien vestía ropajes cuyos colores coincidían con sus ojos azules profundos, enseña de la Casa de Lein, lloraba a su vez amargas lágrimas, mientras se despedía de esta tierra que le había visto nacer y crecer. Le dejó a nuestro antiguo rey, no sólo la responsabilidad de lo que había sido su reino, si no, a su vez el especial cuidado de la que había sido su última gran ciudad, de la cual se despediría en breve para nunca volver a verla. La misma cuyas ruinas sueles ver maravillado cada día y donde sus calles vacías oyen tus risas infantiles y retumban con tus carreras a través de ellas. Y al Sumo Sacerdote el cuidado de la Foresta del Norte, pidiéndole precaución ya que en ella residía parte del espíritu de su pueblo y podría no aceptar presencias que no fuesen de su sangre, siendo cruel y vengativo para los que considerase extraños e intrusos.

Algunos dirían después en las noches tenebrosas, que esa noche antes de partir definitivamente y en la soledad de sus aposentos desnudos, aún habló más cosas con el Rey y el Sumo Sacerdote, advirtiéndoles de viejos y terribles secretos que hicieron que encanecieran prematuramente y colocando sobre sus hombros una pesada carga que nunca les abandonaría mientras siguiesen con vida a ellos y a sus descendientes. Pero durante mucho tiempo, eso fueron sólo cuentos de viejas, sin importancia alguna para nuestro pueblo, inmerso en una época dorada.

El amanecer del nuevo día vio la marcha de los últimos Páistí ó Inné y como esta tierra era finalmente sólo nuestra, mientras ellos se convertían en ecos del pasado.

Pasaron los años, que se convirtieron en los siglos y aquellos que partieron se vieron transformados en leyendas que se contaban a la luz de la lumbre las largas noches de invierno. Se vieron crecidos en belleza, en poder y sabiduría, eran los dioses perdidos de nuestra humanidad que anhelaba conocer todo sobre ellos. Sus secretos se convirtieron en fuente de búsquedas de tesoros en los pasillos vacíos de sus ciudades muertas. Pero nada quedaba tras su partida, salvo el espíritu descarnado de lo que fue su grandeza. Los muros no contenían nada que no fuera el silencio y el polvo. Lo que allí hubo antaño, había desaparecido o se lo habían llevado conocedores de nuestra curiosidad natural cuando abandonaron sus muros. En ocasiones había piezas de arte, libros de poesía de gran belleza y sentimiento, muebles polvorientos en salas vacías que parecían esperar a sus moradores desaparecidos, pero nada que nos abriera las puertas a su conocimiento o a su historia.

La antigua familia reinante había muerto y en su lugar se alzaba otra nueva. Si algún secreto de los que habían sido albaceas existía en realidad, fue perdido con la muerte absurda de su último rey, demasiado joven para tener descendencia para legárselo, así como el trono. Los sacerdotes, en todo caso, siempre callaron y negaron poseer algún conocimiento más allá de los comunes al resto de la población.

Y el tiempo continuó pasando, girando, y girando.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. Al_dena_


End file.
